


Karma Bites Back

by SailorStar9



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheating Usagi, Demand is only using Usagi and she doesn't know it, F/M, Getting back together with ex-girlfriend, No Senshi powers, Regretful!Usagi, Smug!Rei, sad ending for Usagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: Getting tired of all those cheater Mamoru fics when you just know that it'll be Usagi who's more likely to cheat if given the chance? Well, for once, Usagi's the one who's the cheater.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Hino Rei, Prince Demand/Green Esmeraude, Prince Demand/Tsukino Usagi, past Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Karma Bites Back

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sailor Moon or the pairings. The only thing I do own is the plot.

Mamoru and Usagi were engaged for months now and the blond had moved into Mamoru's newly bought apartment unit three months prior. But all of the sudden, things started to change two months ago. All the cuddles, hugs, and kisses vanished into thin air; Usagi had suddenly turned cold towards the Vice Finance Director of _Elysium_ Hoteliers. She would leave early in the morning for her job in the manga artist office, and come back home late at night. Whenever Mamoru asked her why she could come home so late, she would just brush it off and say, 'My editor held me back.'

Mamoru sighed and glanced at the digital clock on the wall. _3.00am._ "I guess Usako's home." he muttered, hearing the click on the door.

"Bye!" an obviously masculine voice sounded from the door. "See you tomorrow!" the door then closed and Mamoru heard footsteps approach the bedroom. Warning bells were ringing loudly in his mind when a strong scent of male cologne filled the room.

* * *

Two days later, Mamoru decided to leave work early, knowing Usagi had applied for leave the previous day. Hoping his intuition was wrong, he locked the door to his apartment and stepped inside, inhaling the fresh air. Frowning, he looked around and spotted Usagi's shoes and jacket. Curiously, he walked to their shared room.

"Ah... odango..." Mamoru heard someone moan. _Wait...why is a man in my house?_ Mamoru froze in his steps as the keys from his hand dropped. Thoughts raced across his mind and he looked through the slightly opened door, where he spotted Usagi...touching another man and she was passionately kissing him, eyes full with lust.

"Usako.." Mamoru muttered in disbelief. "How... when..." he then watched in horror as Usagi embraced her smirking new 'lover', Demande, the _Elysium_ Hoteliers Vice Human Resources Director.

* * *

Time passes...

It had been months since the whole incident. That's right; when Usagi had cheated on Mamoru with Demande in THEIR house. Things were absolute hell after the whole thing went on. Mamoru had signed over the apartment that he bought with _his_ money to her and moved in with Motoki.

And all he ever heard about at work was Usagi, Usagi, Usagi. How the manga her mangaka and her worked on received top ratings. How her new boyfriend bought her expensive things. How he asked to marry her.

Mamoru felt like all of this was meant to be rubbed in his face. The universe was trying to make him miserable because of this one woman. She was something to die for, sure. But he were supposed to be over her.

When he thought his world was finally going to tumble down, someone showed up in his life. It was his former 'girlfriend' Hino Rei; she had graciously backed down previously when she saw Mamoru wasn't _in love_ with her as he was with Usagi. Now that she found out he was a free man, she picked him back up after his stumble.

Unlike the times with Usagi where he was always compelled to listen to every single of her ideas, Rei actually let him voice his opinions and took them if she thought they were better. Rei always eagerly returned his love with her own; she stayed home when he did, and when he wanted to go out, she would go out with him. As a matter of fact, he had promoted her to secretary in his office.

It wasn't long before Mamoru, along with every one of his co-workers, were invited to Demande's wedding. Naturally, Mamoru had no reason not to go, for he had gotten over the past and looked forward to a bright future with Rei.

However, there was an ugly truth behind Usagi's so-called 'happy' relationship.

* * *

It's often said that you lose someone the same way you get them; the dream man that Usagi had chosen over Mamoru had a dirty little secret of his own: he was cheating on her with another woman and a rival of Usagi's who worked at the manga artist office. He planned to use Usagi and her position as the assistant to the top mangaka to steal ideas for his real lover. His lover would then present the ideas as her own to the editors and thus paving her way to the position of mangaka. But Usagi was too stuck on him and her dream life with him to notice a thing.

That is, until their wedding day.

* * *

That day was a day of reckoning for her; reckoning of her terrible actions against Mamoru. That day she would realize the consequences of the long-time suffering she caused him. Her wedding day would be ruined by a simple little act that the bridegroom had put on.

They were hand in hand, the both of them. Usagi was absolutely stunning, with a pure white sleeveless dress cut inches below her collarbone and flowed gracefully down to her feet. The fabric hugged her curves and hips and lace flowed outwards in all directions in mid-thigh. A headband embedded with white roses was placed on top of her well-done hair like a tiara.

Their lips were only inches apart until a loud bang could be heard from the church doors. "I object!" A voice echoed through the hall, and all eyes were turned to the source. A woman with green hair stood in the doorway, her chest heaving a thin sheet of sweat over her face.

"Esmeraude?" Usagi whispered as she looked to her rival at work, her eyes widened in shock as she processed that the objection was from her. Everything seemed to freeze for everyone, even for Mamoru, as he watched the whole scene play out.

* * *

From the whole love speech Esmeraude made to the groom to the moment she ran into his arms and kissed him, everyone watched with eyes bulging out of their heads in horror. Usagi's world stopped as she watched the man she loved head out of the church cuddling the waist of that traitor. And then she went crashing down on all fours, looking around the whole room in her state of shock. Her eyes landed on Mamoru, who watched her every move intently with solemn eyes as Rei placed a possessive arm around his waist. It was at that moment, Usagi figured out why this had happened in the first place; she deserved all of this: she deserved to suffer the pain of knowing that the one she loved the most had just screwed her over.

Realizing the terrible immoral mistake she made, regret washed over her like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry. . ." she could only mouth the words to Mamoru in her broken state, but Rei knew exactly what she was saying. Anger began to well up in the ebony-haired beauty. _Now she apologizes? She, the one couldn't give two shits about the hell she put Mamoru through until she's been through that hell herself? Typical Usagi._ She rolled her eyes. _Never having empathy until she went through all of the trouble, just like they were younger._ A devious smirk graced her lips as an evil idea came to her. She pulled Mamoru into a deep kiss right in front of the devastated Usagi.

Usagi looked on as her own eyes started to water. She had thrown away what could've been the greatest thing she ever had for a shameless man. In return, her ex-best-friend took Mamoru; she herself went oblivious to her man's whole plan, and she lost him to her work rival. A bittersweet smile crossed her face as Mamoru and Rei sashayed out the church doors."Don't go. . ."

**Author's Note:**

> Or just me giving the middle finger to those 'Mamoru cheating on Usagi with Rei, Setsuna, random Senshi or random girl' fanfics.


End file.
